


Фиро Проченцо не даёт спокойно работать инспектору Ноа

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, UST, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдвард Ноа – приличный джентльмен, но иногда, когда никто не видит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фиро Проченцо не даёт спокойно работать инспектору Ноа

**Author's Note:**

> 1934 год; кинки - принуждение, секс на рабочем месте, бондаж, доминирование - и ещё всякого понемногу  
> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

Эдвард Ноа – приличный джентльмен. Он образцовый работник полицейской системы и хороший семьянин; его жена как раз беременна вторым ребенком, это только добавляет необходимости выслуживаться перед начальством и не давать спуску подчиненным, а ещё – незаметно класть в карман грязные деньги, полученные от итальяшек и китаёз. Но, в любом случае, он порядочный человек, и ему почти нечего стыдиться.  
Стыдно – это когда видно, а никто не видит и не знает, чем занимается инспектор Ноа в своём кабинете (два на два с половиной, размером чуть больше камеры-одиночки), оставаясь сверхурочно для «детальной проработки имеющейся информации по мафиозным группировкам».  
«Мы не мафия, мы каморра», – скалится ему с фотографии Фиро Проченцо, инспектор прижимает большой палец к этим наглым губам, чтоб закрыть ухмылку, но Фиро смеется и одними глазами. «Так всегда», – думает инспектор, рассматривая фотографии внимательней. Девчачья рожа итальянского полукровки часто светится среди оперативных материалов, он ведь капориджиме, не хрен собачий, хотя в нормальной семье не должен был подняться в должности выше соучастника. Но для Мартилло итальянская кровь – как вино: при недостатке крепости они просто щедро сдабривают её мёдом. Компенсируют сладостью.  
Эдвард Ноа перекладывает фотографии и так, и эдак. «Фиро – сладкий мальчик», – думает инспектор, обводя ногтем контур профиля. Такие сладкие не созданы для того, чтоб в двадцать лет командовать отрядом и следить за порядком в нелегальном казино, нет. Они не должны ухмыляться в лицо полицейскому, и отпускать дурацкие шуточки, и помахивать ножом.   
Когда Эдвард Ноа думает: «А что же должны?» – у него пересыхает во рту и тяжело давит в паху.  
Он думает: «Есть же причина тому, что Мартилло все разом сбрендили и отдали отряд сопляку?» Он смотрит на фото: на насмешливо прищуренные глаза, на привздёрнутый нос и кривящиеся тонкие губы, на уверенную осанку и на разворот бедёр – и тут же находит причину. Просто Фиро Проченцо переспал с каждым управляющим семьи, чтоб добиться своей должности. Это же мафия, они там все моральные уроды, инспектор уверен в этом.  
«Он должен был начать снизу», – думает Эдвард Ноа, потирая ширинку. Он представляет себе Фиро, стоящим на коленях перед консильере – Ронни Скиатто. Скиатто сидит в кресле, вальяжно раскинувшись, мнёт сигарету, размышляет – закурить или не закурить, а губы Фиро ритмично движутся, скользят вверх и вниз, размеренно и старательно. Глаза у обоих прикрыты, сквозь полуопущенные веки Ронни следит за тем, как подрагивают длинные ресницы Фиро и как под ними скапливаются слёзы, когда он насаживается горлом слишком глубоко. Пальцы Фиро мнут ткань брюк Ронни, но не смеют вмешаться в процесс. Чтоб дать себе возможность чуть отдышаться, Фиро отстраняется и ласкает головку языком, по кругу, постукивает кончиком языка по верхушке. Эдвард Ноа не знает, сколько времени понадобится Скиатто на разрядку, но очень ярко представляет себе, как перед самым финалом тот отстраняется, и выплескивающаяся струйка спермы попадает в рот, и на губы, и стекает по щеке к подбородку, за который Ронни подхватывает Фиро и властно тянет к себе, чтоб как следует рассмотреть испачканное лицо. Фиро часто моргает и улыбается – пошло и растерянно одновременно. Ронни нравится, как он улыбается, и Эдварду тоже.   
В постели с Майзой Аваро, конта-э-оро Семьи, Фиро не улыбается. Майзой он восхищается, всецело ему доверяет и смотрит на него с обожанием во взгляде. Он позволяет себя раздевать и раздевает сам, медленно расстегивая каждую пуговицу, припадая губами к постепенно обнажающейся коже и постанывая, едва слышно, но так страстно, что Эдвард Ноа вынужден встать, запереть дверь кабинета, расстегнуть ширинку и подстелить платок на стул. Майза трет ладонями спину, щекотно проходится подушечками пальцев по бокам и по внутренним сторонам бёдер, заставляет младшего партнёра прогибаться и подставляться. Он укладывает его прямо на конторский стол, Фиро стягивает с него очки и сам аккуратно сдвигает в сторону папки с бумагами, откидывается затылком на гроссбух и подхватывает себя под коленями, раскрываясь. Эдвард Ноа облизывает пересохшие губы, представляя себе тонкую, почти незаметную сеточку шрамов от ножевых ранений и более яркую звезду на боку от удара стеклянной «розочкой», упомянутую в характеристике в «Особых приметах». Аваро лижет шрамы языком, бережно касается пальцами чувствительной кожи, и глаза Фиро закатываются от удовольствия, он почти скулит, снова и снова выпрашивая ласку. Майза – нежный садист, он долго выглаживает пальцами вход в анус, растягивая кольцо мышц не потому, что Фиро не готов его принять, а просто для того, чтоб подольше послушать срывающийся шёпот: «Пожалуйста, сеньор Аваро, пожалуйста, возьмите меня». И когда, наконец, уже не в силах сдерживаться, он встает коленями на стол и берёт, и прикрывает рот Фиро ладонью, запечатывая громкие стоны, и движется быстро и резко. Фиро тычется в ладонь языком, голова мотается по картонной подушке, Аваро обхватывает пальцами его член, дрочит, пытаясь попадать в ритм собственным жадным толчкам, но постоянно сбивается и кончает всё-таки на секунды раньше. А потом, после – ложится сверху, обнимая за талию и щекой прижимаясь к груди, и тихо нашептывает что-то ласковое. Ни Фиро, всё ещё плывущий по волнам отката от собственного оргазма, ни инспектор Ноа не слышат, что именно.  
Мастер Канситиро обращается с учеником по-другому. Эдвард Ноа много слышал об японских практиках, о поэтике соитий, о гейшах – томных, нежных и искусных, до которым Фиро, конечно же, далеко. Но Канситиро Ягулма и не ждёт от гайдзина тех знаний и умений, он передаёт их сам: в рамках тренировок или сверх них. Эдвард Ноа представляет себе, как под хитросплетениями алых (непременно алых, хорошо заметных на белой коже) верёвок вырабатывается смирение и покорность, которых так не хватает молодому Проченцо. Как скользят узелки, выворачивая тело в нужную мастеру позицию, как напрягается кадык, пытаясь справиться с удавкой на шее. Как учитель хлопает веером по спине и по ягодицам, оставляя яркие розовые следы, и сурово выговаривает Фиро за упрямство. Ноа уверен: Канситиро берёт Фиро на жесткой циновке, не снимая веревочной паутины, исключительно ради правильного воспитания, ради тренировки выносливости и силы воли. Даже доставляя удовольствие, он не забывает добавить нужную нотацию или прочесть нравоучение и не даёт закончить урок, пока не убедится, что тот усвоен. Воображения инспектора Ноа не хватает на все варианты подобных уроков, он обычно рукой доводит себя до оргазма раньше, чем представит всё происходящее в подробностях, и чувствует себя обманутым этой фантазией.  
Эдвард Ноа не представляет Фиро Проченцо только с Молсой Мартилло. Глава Семьи – пожилой человек, воспитанный на традиционных ценностях, и представлять его с Фиро попросту неинтересно. Тот ведь просто поставит нахала на четвереньки, как собаку, и отымеет, не заботясь ни об удовольствии, ни о воспитании. Это будет необходимо для утверждения власти. Фиро стиснет зубы и примет эту власть, получив в качестве компенсации ласковое, почти отеческое похлопывание по щеке и возможность поцеловать руку, которая будет подкидывать ему корм в ближайшие годы. Хотя, очень может быть, что после всего, когда оба подтянут и застегнут брюки и обменяются словами о доверии и уважении, Молса всё-таки тоже поцелует Фиро. Вытирая перепачканные спермой руки о платок, Эдвард Ноа не может себе представить кого-то, кто способен не поцеловать губы Фиро, без свидетелей этого постыдного поступка, видя их так близко перед собой.  
Разве что специальный агент Виктор Талбот на это способен. И он сам – потому что инспектор Ноа уверен в выдержке и профессионализме их обоих.  
Хотя если Фиро будет сидеть перед ним в наручниках, в кабинете для допросов… Эдвард Ноа мотает головой, усиленно предвкушает воскресную прогулку по парку с семьей и, только вернув себе спокойное расположение духа, опять углубляется в изучение отчетов по Мист Уоллу.   
У него хватает стимулов для плодотворной работы.


End file.
